


kings, stewards, and gamekeepers

by evocates



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Lady Chatterley - Freeform, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evocates/pseuds/evocates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo watched <i>Lady Chatterley</i>. Specifically, the second episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kings, stewards, and gamekeepers

**Author's Note:**

> None of this happened or will happen. Product of my imagination!

_Viggo's Idaho ranch, 2013_

Sean had his hand on Viggo's wrists, pinning him to the rough bark of the tree. His body was pressed up entirely against his, and Viggo's breath hitched, looking at him, his lips parted and breathing hard.

"Not now," he said, his lips curling around the words. He arched against Sean, trying to tug his wrists out of his grasp and feeling the rough bark scrape against his skin. "I've got to run. I'm _late_. I have my duties to attend to-"

Sean laughed, and there was something darker here, something entirely unlike Mellors's desperate but still pure-hearted desire. Something taunting, and he stroked his free hand against Viggo's chin, his nail pressing deep against his skin. "Aye. But I want ya. I want ya now," he said, and his accent had broadened, thickened, and Viggo _shook_ with need. Sean only leaned in, and licked against the dimple on his chin.

Then he let go of Viggo's wrists, immediately grabbing hold of his leather leggings and pulling them down. Viggo wasn't wear any underwear, and Sean grinned, kicking his pants away even as he opened up his own button and pulled down his fly, releasing his cock. Viggo gritted his teeth, put up a resistance, struggling against him, his hands clutching at Sean's shoulders- but Sean kicked his legs apart, his hand bruisingly tight upon Viggo's hip as he pulled him up, slightly.

Then-

Sean's chuckle was deep and low against Viggo's skin, hot breath against sweat. "Going somewhere, ya say," he drawled, his fingers pressing into Viggo's entrance, feeling the loosened muscle, the slick hole. He pressed two fingers inside, crooking them immediately, and Viggo gasped, breathless, his fingers clenching against Sean's jacket in an effort to keep to his role.

"You want this," Sean crowed, fingerfucking against Viggo's hole. "Tell me that ya want me, _yer Majesty_ ," but he wasn't waiting for an answer. He was grabbing Viggo by the hips, shoving him up the tree and holding him there, and Viggo wrapped his legs around Sean's hips, holding still, his eyes wild and his hair matted, straggling around his face.

Then Sean thrust in, and Viggo threw his head back, gasped sharp and rough and high, the sound scraping against his throat. It burned, and Sean did it again, slamming Viggo back into the tree, his cock a burning brand inside him, stroking against his prostate, marking him on the inside as his own.

And Viggo abandoned the script, his hands burying themselves in Sean's long, golden hair, kissing him as hard as Sean was fucking him, gasping with every thrust into Sean's mouth until he couldn't think, couldn't manage the coordination, instead burying his face against Sean's neck. His hands moved down to his shoulders, clutching onto rough cloth and he was close, so close, and Sean's breathing was heavy and hard in his ear, and he knew-

" _Touch me_ ," he said, and there was a King's command in his tone, a certain steel and heat that had nothing to do with sex. Sean kissed him hard, and wrapped callused fingers around his cock, stroking him hard, and Viggo threw his head back as his vision whited out. He didn't call out a name; he didn't know which name to call. His lips formed _Sean_ , nonetheless, and he could feel his heat inside him as Sean came, gripping hard onto Viggo's hips. He was going to have a fine set of bruises there.

They dropped, knees weakened, down to the roots of the tree afterwards, panting in each other's arms. It was breaking more of the script but Viggo couldn't give a damn right now. He was holding onto Sean, face buried in his neck as Sean kissed him from temple to ear to jaw, drawing an earlobe between his teeth.

"That what ya expected, my Lord?" he murmured, and Mellors's brogue was blunted slightly. It was Sean's voice again, thick and heavy and panting hard between each word.

"Yes," Viggo said, and it was Aragorn who lifted Sean's chin and caught those green eyes with his own. So much like Boromir, and yet much rougher, without the same burdens and weight. It was Aragorn who kissed him, first chastely on the lips, then on his forehead.

"Yes it was, my Steward. You've done well."

He could feel Sean's smile against his neck.


End file.
